Manji Clan: Katana Bonds
by Kid-Yoshimitsu
Summary: Yoshimitsu's beloved Katana has finally been stolen by Nina and has been sealed in the MIshima vault. He must enter the Tournament to get it back, but that may not be the only thing he'll have to do. Please Read and Review, its part of a series Im making!
1. Chapter 1

_Unlimited care,_

_The two that are one,_

_My loyalty to you,_

_The ties that are never undone,_

_The giver of death the weapon of force,_

_And my hero of life in a dangerous course,_

_Which is always forgiven,_

_And never forgotten,_

_My beloved katana,_

_We shed the rotten._

**Y**oshimitsu rested on his high throne overlooking the workers of the Manji deep in the forests of Mount. Fuji. Nina was successful in stealing the katana that had been in his family for generations, trying to get it back in the second Ironfist Tournament cost him his arm, and almost Bosckonovitch's life. Ling Xaiyou would be the only one who could easily break in, but how foolish, he would think, trusting his katana in the hands of a girl. But then again he always thought life was full of surprises. His katana was trapped in the Mishima vault and onece again the only way to get it back was to fight in the upcoming tournament. It was the risk of loosing his clan as well, the lives of others were not so worthy for a sword, even if it was family. Still, some of the clan members refused to obey his orders and continued to send out spies and ninjas to the Mishima fortress, but unable to find what they were looking for, two came back with no information what-so-ever, and one didnt come back at all. Yoshimitsu sighed onece-more looking over his mightly clan and their richs,

"Such might this Clan is, but without my katana, I feel broken,"

He raised himself from his throne bowing to his two gaurdians that sat beside him. There was a mysterious stir, people began shouting and weapons began clanking. A man in robes was dressed at the wooden entrance holding a package of some sort.The the breast area of his robe had the Mishima company logo on it, and Yoshimitsu could guess what he wanted.

( ALL SPELLING ERRORS ARE FIXED ) !Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_When the time calls,_

_It is almost certain of the happening,_

_But we could have wrongs,_

_For we can change what we **will** be seeing,_

**Y**oshimitsu continued down the steps from his throne to the front of this man, glaring at him sharply.

"What do you want?" Yoshimitsu demanded. "Begone if you have no business being here!"

"Oh but yes I do,"the manchuckled brightly, "Mister Mishima has business with you, but he didnt tell me much, so coperate or I shall see to your demise."

Yoshimitsu was angered, he threw his hand around the mans neck, tightening his grip, "Listen closely," he said softly, "If you step one foot more into my territory, not even the Mishima corperation can save you."

He threw the man to the ground and his package dropped infront of him, Yoshimitsu bent down and picked it up and began opening it. It was quite small, enough to hold what he was thinking, and it was, an invitation to the tournament. He clentched his fist in anger then looked to the ground to scold the man, but he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"**S**ecure the armory, hide the children, Im going." Yoshimitsu stated as he marched through his throne room grabbing a busted sword from the armory.

"Yosh-sama you cant!" Nobiyuki, high gaurdian stated as he waved his fist in anger. "You have no clue what Mishima may do to you and they may attack the clan without you here, you cant leave Yosh-sama please, I beg of you!"

"I cant, my katana is at risk and I can not risk your lives for it, you must gaurd the clan while Im gone, you sit on the throne this time.."

Yoshimitsu skattered through the armory with a leather sack stuffing in shiruken, arrows, anything he could find, he strapped a belt around his waist that held two beat up katana. Yoshimitsu was worried, he sweat and paced in circles constantly, but he knew he had to go. Yoshimitsu slid the door to his room heading to his wooden shelf that had been placed at the right side wall. Taking a chest down from the third sheld he opened it, there were stacks of paper, blessings written on it from his father. He took the slip setting it between his armor.

"Keep me safe," he prayed.

Youshimitsu tied the leather sack to his back and began down the steps of his throne, to the wooden gate, off he went through the forests of Mount Fuji to the Mishima Company Tower.


	4. Poem: The Battlecry, Yearning PreChap

_Wonder,_

_The shadows linger beside me,_

_Yearning,_

_For the light of my guid,_

_Through the dark,_

_What I see is appeal,_

_But what matters is you,_

_Thats all that matters,_

_In all,_

_Thoughtout time,_

_Forgotten the past,_

_Alone and happy,_

_Could that someday be us,_

_Shine me the light,_

_Through this dark foggy night,_

_Show me the path of gold,_

_Show me the riches of you and my yearning,_

_And I shall come to you,_

_For the light of day,_

_There seems of nomore,_

_Help me find what Im searching for,_

_You and only you,_

_The search of whats gold and dear to me,_

_Will never fade from my sight and mind._

Thanks for reading, but the storys not over yet, about 15 more chapters to go.


End file.
